


Beware The Spiders Bite

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Akira and Akechi [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Consensual BDSM, Dominant Akira, Implied piss fetish, M/M, Slight Sexual Coercion, Spanking, Submissive Akechi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After setting up a hidden camera in Le Blanc's bathroom, Akira uses all his charm to lure Akechi inside. But instead of the show he was expecting Akechi gets bitten by a spider in a very delicate place allowing for some hands on fun.





	Beware The Spiders Bite

The cafe was quiet, having closed half an hour earlier. However, there was one customer left.

 

“-And that is how I deduced who had stolen the fork from the cafeteria.” Akechi finished his story with a chuckle.

 

With a sigh he stood; “I must be going. Sakura-san has already closed up the cafe for the night and I'm sure you value your nocturnal solitude.” He took two steps towards the door before stopping, noticeably squirming.

 

“You know where the washrooms are.” Akira had to suppress a smile as Akechi blushed softly.

 

“I don't wish to overstay my welcome. This is your home after all.”

 

Akira waved off Akechi's concern. “I can't have the famous High School Detective wetting himself on the train because of me.”

 

“My apologies, I seem to have drunk too much of this cafe's delicious coffee. And thank you.” Akechi all but ran to the washroom.

 

Akira's smile morphed into a smirk as he took the empty mug to the sink to be washed; he couldn't wait to get upstairs and watch the footage recorded by the hidden camera.

 

Suddenly a shrill scream rent the air, and Akira all but dropped the mug in shock.

 

“Akechi?”

 

No reply. Nervous now, he moved towards the bathroom door. “Is everything okay in there?”

 

The only reply was the click of the lock disengaging. “I'm coming in.”

 

The scene that greeted him was not what he expected; Akechi was hunched over the sink clutching himself and blushing hard.

 

“I... My apologies but there was a spider...”

 

“Were you bitten?” A slow nod as Akechi looked away avoiding eye contact. “Where?”

 

“H-Here...” He removed his hand as Akira moved closer.

 

“It doesn't look bad; it should heal cleanly in a few days.” Akira touched the soft skin around the wound gently, not thinking at all about what he was touching.

  
  
“Akira? What are you...?” Akira glanced up suddenly as he heard Akechi swallow hard.

 

“It won't scar if that's what you're worried about?"

 

“Uh... how shall I put this? I'm... surprised that you can touch another man's dick this casually.”

 

His cheeks burning, Akira jerked away. “You're the one who showed me it in the first place!”

 

“Can we just forget that this happened? You said the bite's not bad so...” Akechi's hands clenched unconsciously, yet he made no move to tuck his swollen dick away...

 

Wait a minute, swollen?

 

“Are you reacting to the bite? It's getting swollen.” The question was innocent enough.

 

“No, I'm not. A-Any guy would react to being caressed like that though.”

 

Akira nodded slowly and stepped closer. “So you're not so much swollen as half-hard?”

 

Nodding, Akechi tried to step back, his face flushed with embarrassment, only to find that he had no where to go. “Akira please...”

 

“Please what? Leave? Touch you more?” A single finger traced a red-painted cheek towards lips moist from being unconsciously bitten.

 

“We... we are both male... this is highly immoral...”

 

“Has anyone ever told you how cute you look? Especially when you're embarrassed.” Akira leaned closer.

 

“Cute?! I'm... Akira guys don't... this...” Akechi sputtered indignantly, the last of his composer slipping away from him.

 

Akira took the chance to kneel down before him. “Hmm... I should use suction to ensure that there is no venom in the wound.”

 

“VENOM!?” Akechi yelped, and would have jumped had Akira's hands not held him still.

 

“Yes and if I don't suck it out soon... well... you won't like what will happen.”

 

“Go ahead!” Smirking again, Akira started sucking alright; sucking on Akechi's partial hard-on that is.

 

“Is... is it gone...?” Hips squirming from the strange sensations, his breaths came in short pants.

 

Akira hummed in response and Akechi's entire body shuddered as his cock throbbed hard, and he realized that he wanted to cum. No, needed to cum; and on the other end of that thought was the realization that Akira wasn't sucking out venom.

 

He was sucking _him_ ; giving him his first blow job. “Akira... I'm... close...” Each word was an effort to get out; remaining standing was challenging enough.

 

Seconds later he came just as his legs gave out and he slid bonelessly to the ground.

 

Akira pulled Akechi's limp body into his arms. "Want to go upstairs?"

 

Akechi shook his head. "What are you saying? Two boys can't... can they?" The embarrassment abating now, he began to feel curious. What he had just felt while being sucked, he wanted to feel that again.

 

"They can." Akira's face was only millimeters away from Akechi's. So close his lips brushed Akechi's as he spoke.

 

Akechi shivered; was Akira about to kiss him? The thought alone had him pulling away. He didn't deserve this. Not until after he had his revenge on his father and the world that never wanted him. "I need to go."

 

"Please, stay. I can make you feel good. So good you'll forget whatever it is that is troubling you. All you need to do is let me."

 

Before Akechi could think of anything to say, Akira pressed his mouth firmly against his own.

 

The kiss was rough, needy. It spoke of lust and desire, not love and passion.

 

Akechi melted into Akira. This was what he needed without ever knowing what he was missing.

 

As the kiss was broken, Akira brought Akechi's hand to the front of his own pants. "I'm all swollen because of you."

 

"I'm sorry." He wanted to pull his hand away, but he couldn't.

 

"Don't be." Akira pressed Akechi's hand firmly against himself.

 

"Upstairs is your bed?" Akechi whispered the words, no longer knowing what he wanted, why he didn't deserve this.

 

"Yes." Akira pulled away and stood, before lifting Akechi into his arms like a bride, his Phantom Thief training giving him the strength needed to heft the heavier than expected boy.

 

A glare was all that it took to get rid of Morgana. "I'll be at Futaba's!" And with a swish of tail he was gone through the window.

 

If Akechi heard Morgana's words he showed no sign of it.

 

Akira laid him down on his bed. "What to do with you?" A slightly sadistic smile pulled at his lips, causing Akechi to shiver. "Should I tie you up? I can't have you running off in the middle of this now can I?"

 

All Akechi could do was shake his head. If Akira was going to add punishment to the sex maybe he did deserve this after all.

 

"Punish me! I've been bad! I need to be cleansed by your hands, your punishment!"

 

Akira chuckled darkly. "Just remember the word 'Loki'."

 

"Loki?" Akechi struggled to sit up. Did Akira know about the dark power granted to him by the dark Trickster?

 

"If you want me to stop just say Loki."

 

"Ah, a safe word." Akechi settled back down. Maybe he didn't know. Maybe he just liked Norse Mythology.

 

His school tie was then pulled off of him and used to bind his hands tightly together behind his back. "I need a proper headboard." The words were accompanied by a small sigh of lament.

 

"I can't touch you like this!" His cheek stung as Akira slapped him.

 

"I never said you could touch my cock directly with your hands."

 

Akechi shook his head. Why had the pain sent a flare of pleasure through him?

 

"M-more..."

 

"More what?"

 

"Slap me again... please...." Akira did nothing, he just looked at Akechi expectantly. "M-Master please...!"

 

That did it, and soon a red hand-print bloomed on his other cheek. Dimly it registered that Akira was curbing his strength enough to prevent any lasting damage. At least where the bruises would show.

 

"Do you like that?" Akira rubbed the red mark before slapping Akechi again.

 

"Yes! Master, punish me!" Akechi fell backwards onto the bed, ignoring the pain in his shoulders from his bound hands.

 

His pants were pulled down and off, and his shirt was unbuttoned, allowing for sensitive nipples to be pinched hard.

 

Akechi moaned softly as pain and pleasure mixed together.

 

"You do like this doncha, slut?"

 

"S-slut...? I... before today I never..."

 

"So? You're dripping. I just had to touch you a bit, give you a taste of real pleasure and you are practically begging to be fucked. Aren't you?"

 

Akechi blushed and looked away, saying nothing.

 

"Roll over onto your stomach." Akechi squirmed until he managed to get onto his stomach, Akira offering no helping hand.

 

The first slap of an open palm against his cheeks had him screaming.

 

"Shut up! Keep quiet or I'll gag you." The fear in Akira's voice spoke louder about the thinness of the walls than anything else could, and Akechi clenched his jaw to keep quiet.

 

The next slap had him whimpering; it hurt but it felt so good! A good spanking was just what he needed!

 

He lost himself in the sound of flesh hitting flesh and mounting pleasure until he completely lost count of how many times he'd been hit.

 

His hips writhed, eager to stimulate his leaking cock but it wasn't enough. Even so, he didn't want the spanking to end.

 

Suddenly Akira reached under him and grabbed his base hard. "I can't have you cumming from just that."

 

"Please... please let me cum..." Akechi groaned out, pain radiating from where he'd been grabbed to stave off an impending orgasm.

 

"Soon. Not yet, but soon. I'll milk you for all you have once I'm balls deep inside you."

 

Akechi somehow managed to frown in confusion even through the pain and pleasure. Just what was Akira planning on doing?

 

His question was answered as his cheeks were roughly pulled apart and a finger pushed inside his rear entrance. "So... this is how two guys can fuck?"

 

"Of course." The finger probed deeper, exploring his depths.

 

It felt weird, the high he'd been on from being spanked abating now. Then a second finger was inside him, stretching him.

 

"That fucking hurts!" Akira seemed to not hear his exclamation and seconds later the fingers found what they had been seeking and Akechi was once more writhing with pleasure.

 

Then the fingers were gone and something much larger was shoved inside him. He had another guys dick balls deep inside him!

 

Akira fucked him hard and fast, each slap of hips and balls reawakening the pain from the spanking. All too soon he was teetering on the edge once more.

 

But he held back, certain that Akira wanted him too. He danced the thin line between pleasure and release, the razor's edge between pleasure and pain for as long as he could. One rough stroke of his cock was all it took to undo all his hard work, and he came harder than he ever had before.

 

Akira, however rode out Akechi's release without cumming.

 

In the end he milked Akechi for all he had, making him cum twice more before finally allowing himself release.

 

His hands were gentle after, as he untied his lover, placing gentle kisses along the red marks left by the tie.

 

"What time is it?" Akechi yawned loudly, his eyelids heavy.

 

"Late. The last train left an hour ago." Akira cleaned Akechi up. "Hmm... next time I should leave love bites all over this pretty body of yours."

 

"There won't be a next time. Tonight was amazing but your friends don't trust me. They don't even like me. I don't want to cause friction within your group."

 

"If you change your mind know that you're always welcome here. Now sleep, I know you want to."

 

It wasn't until Akechi was curled up naked under the blankets that Akira crossed the room to the desk. Opening his laptop, he called up the footage of Akechi.

 

Since installing the hidden camera he had seen several cute boys dicks, including Ryuji's and Yusuke's. Ryuji he had discovered was shy; even when alone he only tugged out the minimum needed making it hard to get a good look at his dick.

 

Yusuke was the opposite; he would all but remove his pants and often played with his phone while going hands-free. Akira doubted that the artist would bat an eye if a girl walked in on him like that.

 

What would Akechi be like? He clicked the video open to find out.

 

On screen, he watched Akechi run to the toilet, whipping it out as he ran, unconcerned about anything but emptying his aching bladder.

 

Not bad, not bad at all. Now to get Akechi on camera when he wasn't desperate.

 

Akira stood and closed the cover on his laptop before getting undressed and slipped into bed, spooning Akechi from behind.

 

That was a problem that could wait until Akechi's next visit.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
